Pre-War packaged food
Pre-War packaged food are food items found in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. While most foods age and become inedible overtime or get destroyed in nuclear holocausts, these packaged foods are so chock full of preservatives that they have survived both a nuclear war and 200 years in less than ideal environments making them a favorite among wastelanders for their non-spoilability (although sometimes a tad irradiated) and filling, high-calorie servings, though their taste still leaves much to be desired. There's also the chance of botulism with the less dry foods, but a little botulism never killed anyone. Variants BlamCo Mac & Cheese BlamCo Mac & Cheese is a pre-packaged single serving of the classic macaroni and cheese dish, consisting of cooked elbow macaroni, white sauce, and cheese. Similarly to most packaged foods from around the Great War, Mac & Cheese remains edible for centuries and can be easily distinguished by its green packaging with the company's logo. Box of noodles An instant spaghetti dinner, containing spaghetti, cheese, and sauce. Contains enough servings for three people, or at least used to, decades ago. Bubblegum Bubblegum is a confectionery treat targeted towards children. This is evident by the attractive small yellow boxes, with the product name clearly shown against a blue background. The box also contains a free temporary pirate tattoo (with an image of the tattoo on the side of the packaging). Cajun rice & beans A can of preserved cajun rice and beans which is a favorite of survivalists. Cheezy Poofs A mysterious pre-War snack, this item is typically associated with obese boys from backwater towns, or rather, used to be.Fallout 2 cultural references#South Park The preservatives used in these snacks make them edible even 160 years after the apocalypse: A testament to their unhealthy nature. Cotton candy bites Bite-sized pieces of cotton candy in a bright pink box that are popular treats at theme parks and funfairs. Despite their age, they still yield a hefty sugar rush when consumed. Cram Cram Classic is a pre-War precooked processed meat, found in blue cardboard boxes. A staple of most American households, Cram ascends its convenient nature and can even be used in complex dishes, such as fire ant fricassée. Dandy Boy Apples Dandy Boy Apples is a product from the pre-War company Dandy Boy, consisting of apples packaged in a red cardboard box. The packaging design varies between regions. Fancy Lads Snack Cakes Fancy Lads Snack Cakes are pre-War frosting-covered snack cakes found around the wastes. The packaging varies by region, either packaged in plain white boxes with red labeling set above a stylized picture of a tied bow or in pink boxes with the name of the snack written on the front in stylized bubble font. Funnel cake A box filled with funnel cakes. The logo on the bright red box indicates that it originates from Nuka-World. Gum Drops Gum Drops are pre-War confectionery consisting of congealed gelatin, found in small boxes around the wasteland. The color of the boxes varies between regions. Imitation seafood "Seafood" in a can. It doesn't spoil, making it perfect for survivalists. The instructions on the can say that it should not be heated prior to consumption. InstaMash A very basic packaged food available in pre-War America, an InstaMash package contains freeze-dried powdered mashed potatoes. Just add water and you can enjoy a full plate of mashed potatoes, with Real Dig-In Flavor! as the slogan on the box says. MRE The MRE is a highly nutritious field ration bought by the United States Armed Forces for military purposes, for use in combat and field conditions where organized food facilities are not readily available. Though MREs were meant for military use, they became a favorite among survivalists for their packability and well rounded meals. The particular MREs found contains a boneless pork chop as the main course along with standard sundries. Pork N' Beans The Greasy Prospector Improved Pork And Beans is a nutritious meal, composed of beans stewed in a tomato sauce with pork, chunks of pig fat cured and cooked in hickory smoke (i.e. bacon) forming an integral part of the dish. Potato Crisps A product of Spring Valley, Potato Crisps is very low in nutritional value and should be eaten in moderation. The box encourages people to "see the moon map offer on the back!" (even though there is no such offer). Salisbury Steak Salisbury steak is a dish made from a blend of minced beef and other ingredients, shaped to resemble a steak, usually served with gravy or brown sauce. It was invented by an American physician, Dr. J. H. Salisbury (1823–1905), whose name has been used since 1897 to describe this particular food item. Its popularity guaranteed it an enduring presence on the American market: up to the Great War, red packages with these "steaks" and the obligatory gravy were a common sight on store shelves. Due to the packaging process, these foods remain edible for centuries. Sugar Bombs Sugar Bombs is a ultra sugary, pre-war breakfast cereal that can be found all around the Wasteland, packaged in white and blue boxes with a red ovoid logo at the top, fully labeled as "Sugar Bombs breakfast cereal." The cereal pieces themselves are modeled after atomic bombs, resembling mini nukes. TV dinner A standard television dinner, consisting of a Thanksgiving meal of turkey, cornbread dressing, frozen peas and sweet potatoes. The contents are definitely not edible at this point as everything but the box has turned to dust, and wastelanders are not sure if it ever was. Vegetarian ham A preserved block of something that looks like, but is not, ham. It will never spoil, making it an ideal food for survivalists. Safe for vegetarians. YumYum Deviled Eggs Contained inside a simple blue packaging are deviled eggs: hard-boiled chicken eggs, shelled, cut in half and filled with the hard-boiled egg's yolk mixed with other ingredients such as mayonnaise and mustard. The YumYum brand eggs have been dried and prepared to last centuries in edible condition. References Category:Pre-War packaged food